That Look
by tangledinblue14
Summary: -Takes place a little bit after Robin joins the Straw Hats.-Zoro thinks Robin is up to something, but what is she really after? Zoro/Robin


A/N: So yes Another Zoro/Robin fanfic. I'm trying to work with Points of View. Normally I'm bad with them so…practicing. And this takes place a little bit after Robin joins the crew. I hope you enjoy!

This was unbelievable. How could this crew that I'm apart off fall so easily. Then again, I shouldn't surprise. Flaunt around money and jewels, she got Nami. Do funny tricks, she got Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. Be a woman, well she got Sanji. But she won't get me. I see her trying to. Giving me glances from across the ship. In fact, as I'm sitting here right now, staring at her, she's doing that.

But then, she started to walk up to me. Giving me that same look she had on her face. She walked up to me and leaned on the railing.

"What?" I said to her.

" I just figured if you were going to stare at me from across the ship." She said. "I'd give you a closer look. Isn't that right, Swordsmen."

"Making sure you're just not doing anything funny." I said, as I hopped off the railing and began to walk away from her. Still there she was, still giving me that look.

I walked over to Usopp, who was on the deck fishing. "That woman is up to something." I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked me.

"Just look at her." I said nodding to Robin. "All she's been doing all day is staring at me, giving me this look."

Usopp looked toward Robin, then turned back to me. "How does that look mean she is up to something?"

"It's that smile that is on her face. " I said in disgust.

"You just need to relax." Usopp said, throwing his line out again. "Luffy trust her to be part of the crew for a reason. We should trust that decision he makes."

He was right. Luffy was my captain and I needed to trust him. Still I couldn't shake off that look she was giving me. Why was she so fixated on me? Maybe she knew, I knew she was up to something.

Time went by. After my talk with Usopp, I drifted off, and fell asleep on the deck. It wasn't until I heard that annoying voice ringing throughout the ship.

"Dinner!" Sanji's voice rang.

I cringed, as I slowly open my eyes. His voice, like everything else about him was so annoying. I yawned, getting up stretching my arms. As I picked up my swords I made my way into the dining room. Sanji was at the stove, looking like he was putting the finishing touches on the meal. Chopper and Luffy were banging their forks and knives on the table, waiting for the idiot to serve them. Nami and Usopp looked to be in a heated argument over how they should spend the money they got from Crocodile's jewels. That left that woman, she was sitting at the end of the table. The only seat available was right in front of her. I had no choice but to take the seat.

There she was, still giving me that same look, with those blue eyes. I couldn't stand it. How could Luffy trust this woman? Clearly by this look she was up to something. As far as I knew she's going to kidnap Luffy while we are asleep and hand him over to the marines.

She placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand. She gave me that smirk again. That smirk, was driving me crazy.

"And for the lovely Robin." Sanji's voice came, "This is for you as well."

"Thank you Cook." She said giving Sanji a smile.

"Robin-Chwan you are so cute!" Sanji squealed.

She picked up her fork, as she began to eat the meal Sanji made. Her eyes were now back on me, her chin still resting on her hand still. I placed my arm on the table, as I leaned in. I started to look at her, wondering what she was up too.

"Hey, are you two having a starring contest?" Chopper said, poking his head right between Robin and me.

Robin laughed, "It seemed like we were." She said, "I think you beat me Swordsman."

There it was! That look again. I couldn't take this any more. I threw my fist down on the table. Everyone jumped, as their eyes turned toward me. Well almost all of them, since Luffy was still stuffing his face, and stealing from Usopp's dish. I picked up my swords and went out.

"Zoro?" I heard Nami say, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be on the deck if anyone needs me." I said, slamming the door behind me.

The sun had set, as I laid there on the deck. My mind was still on that woman. What was with her? She might be planning something. I just know it. She's been talking with Nami about different islands. Maybe one of them will be a marine base. Thats what was going to happen?

One thought still was in my mind though, why can't I stop thinking about her. It seemed like ever since she joined us, most of my thoughts have bee about her. What was she doing when I wasn't around? Where is she on the ship? I just couldn't get her out of my head. When I'm training, she's there. When I close my eyes, she's there. And the worse part is, no matter how many times I try not the think about her, she comes back. This was frustrating. I can't even think straight thanks to that woman being in my head all the time.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps approaching me. They sounded almost like heels, it could be Nami. Maybe she was coming to yell at me for storming out on dinner. This wouldn't be so bad; at least I could get a nap in while she rants off on me.

But there right in front of me was her, that woman. Wearing that same look she always seemed to have on her face.

"What do you want?" I said to her.

"You up and left so quickly." Robin said, "I wanted to make sure you're feeling alright." She leaned her head and tilted it to the side.

I couldn't take it anymore. "No!" I yelled, "I'm not alright! I'm tired of you giving me that look all the time! Just take it off your face! I know you are up to something! Are you going to turn Luffy and the rest of us in?"

For a brief moment, that look was gone. She bent down, sitting right in front of me. There was no sign of that awful look on her face. But then, she brought her hand up to her mouth, and started to laugh. I was confused, what was going on? Could I have found out her plan of some sort? She looked toward me again.

"You aren't very bright, aren't you swordsmen." She said. She leaned into me, placing her hand under my chin. "Don't you know when a woman is trying to flirt with you?" She said looking me straight in the eyes. She got up and walked away, leaving me alone.

So that was it. She was flirting with me? Do I believe her? I'm not sure. But one question was still on my mind. "What the hell does flirting mean?"

-The End-


End file.
